The Detonators
|Season= 16 |Members= Christine Brecht Cody Calafiore Derrick Levasseur Frankie Grande Zach Rance Affiliate: Caleb Reynolds |Defectors=Christine Brecht Frankie Grande |Votes= 12 |HOHs= 10 |Nominations= 11 |Vetos= 9 |Lowest= Zach Rance (9/16) |Highest= Derrick Levasseur (1/16) }} is an alliance that formed after the breakup of the Bomb Squad. It consists of some of the Bomb Squad's former members, Christine Brecht, Cody Calafiore, Derrick Levasseur, Frankie Grande, and Zach Rance. The group formed in the wake of the eviction of Devin Shepherd. Fellow former Bomb Squad members Caleb Reynolds, Amber Borzotra, and Hayden Voss were all still in the house, but the Detonators agreed that they could not be allied with them. Despite that, they wound up working with Caleb in the long run, as he still thought the Bomb Squad was still intact even in a finale night interview he believed it. Members Affiliates Growing Tensions When Zach became HOH in Week 5, he had asked Christine to throw the BOTB competition; but when she refused, he still put her up on the block along with Nicole Franzel, Christine's best friend. The two later won the Battle of the Block. When Christine was selected for the Power of Veto competition, she stated that she would not follow through with their plan to backdoor Amber if she won. Hayden Voss won the Power of Veto and used it to remove Victoria Rafaeli, so Frankie nominated Amber; and Christine joined her fellow Detonators and the rest of the house in voting to evict Amber. In Week 6, Nicole nominated Zach and Jocasta Odom, with Zach as her target. Christine wanted Zach evicted; so when she won the POV, she kept the nominations the same. Initially, the Detonators planned to vote out Zach because they felt he could not be trusted, but they changed their mind and decided to keep him in the house. Following the double eviction, Frankie told Nicole that he and Christine would join the other side of the house, despite Christine not liking the plan. Zach noticed that Nicole was basically alone in the house, so he told her about the Detonators, and she told him about Frankie's plan. When Christine and Nicole won HOH, Christine nominated Zach and Donny Thompson, while Nicole nominated Frankie and Caleb. At the BOB, Caleb threw, and when it looked like Donny and Zach were gonna win, Frankie pulled through. Frankie and Zach got into an argument right before Frankie revealed that he is Ariana Grande's brother. Zach told Victoria, who has a final 2 deal with Derrick, about the Detonators. Zach then told Derrick that Nicole told Victoria, causing Derrick to confront them, which resulted in a blow-up between Victoria and Zach. After Nicole's eviction, Frankie and Derrick won HOH, and agreed that the target was Donny and that Victoria would not be nominated, which meant one of the Detonators would have to throw the BOTB with Donny on the block next to them. No one agreed to be the pawn, so they drew candy to see who it would be. Christine was picked to throw the competition, while Caleb and Cody were chosen to be against them. However, Donny pulled out a win, dethroning Derrick, and keeping himself safe. When Frankie won Veto, he took the opportunity to backdoor Zach, and he was sent home 5-0. Cody and Caleb would win the next two HOHs, and would go on to evict Donny and Nicole (after she returned to the game), respectively. At that point, however, the cracks in the alliance were showing with Caleb almost backdooring Frankie, but Derrick talked him out of it. The second Double Eviction saw Christine evicted, and the rest of the alliance (plus Victoria) in the final 5. After the Double Eviction, a gold button appeared in the old Have-Not Room, and the speculations began to fly. Frankie won the HOH competition that night and then they pushed the gold button, not knowing that the whole week now meant nothing. Frankie targeted Victoria, and even won the POV, to keep her on the block. When Julie announced what the twist was, the whole week re-winded back to the moment after Christine's eviction. The Houseguests (minus Derrick, who was the outgoing HOH at the time) replayed the HOH comp, that Caleb won instead of Frankie. Frankie became the target, and after losing the same competitions he won a week before, was evicted 2-0. Derrick won the next HOH, and Cody won the final Veto, and the Hitmen whacked Beast-Mode Cowboy, sending Caleb to the jury right behind Frankie. Derrick, Cody and Victoria competed in the first part of the final head of household competition. Cody was the winner. Then Derrick and Victoria competed against each other in the second part. Derrick was the winner. Cody defeated Derrick in Part 3 to become the final Head of Household. Cody then cast the sole vote to evict Victoria. After the jury questioned Derrick and Cody or made statements to them, Derrick was crowned the winner of Big brother 16 receiving 7 of the 9 jury votes while Cody became the runner-up receiving only Donny and Jocasta's votes. Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Big Brother 16 Alliances Category:Alliances